Till Kingdom Comes
by Randomness96
Summary: Bella Swan. Suddenly abandoned by the people that meant the most to her. Left to raise a half vampire baby all on her own. Saved by a rouge vampire then taken to the Volturi. All too soon her past catches up to her. But is she ready to face it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is another the Cullen's left and abandon a unknowingly pregnant Bella now they're all back at Forks and well let's just say it may not be pretty. Enjoy! **

**Story long disclaimer: I own nothing that you can recognise **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It's been about 25 years since I last saw _him _or _them_.

In that time my sister, Sophie, and I have raised a child. Now we're moving back to the place it all happened, Forks Washington.

Sophie has the ability to mess with peoples' memories so she modified them a bit. So I, according to them, moved to Forks when I was 5 and died when I was young in a car accident. It allowed me to return looking almost the same as when I did really arrive.

Before he left he gave me what I most wanted in my human life. I guess he thought it was the best parting gift or something. But I can't complain because from one night of bliss I got something that has made me eternally happy. My daughter, Selene.

I named her Selene Renesmee Emma-Jaye Carlie Rosemary Volturi Swan. **(long name I know but it's necessary) **I named her Selene because she looked so much like Selene the Greek goddess of the moon. She had midnight black hair and silvery grey eyes when she was born.

She was named Renesmee and Carlie after her grandparents, Rosemary after her aunts and Emma- Jaye after her uncles. Emma-Jaye also shortens to E.J. which is what I would have named her if she was a boy, Edward Jacob. She took my last name, as well as her grandfathers' last name. She didn't take the name Cullen or Masen by her own choice.

Selene has his perfect features but the same heart shaped face as me. She seems more human than vampire, with her warm temperature, beating heart and sweet naivety.

My 'sister' has light brown hair that curled to her shoulder blades, a perfect figure, tall stature and, of course, like mine, golden eyes.

She changed me after Selene's birth in Volterra, Italy. The pregnancy and birth were both dangerous and painful but it was all worth it as I constantly remind my beautiful daughter.

My return to Forks is highly anticipated by my best friend Jacob Black. He was first to find out about my pregnancy and told me I could stay with them until I had to leave. You can imagine my surprise when I found out he was a werewolf (well really a shape shifter). They (the pack and him) even let Sophie stay with me while I figured out what I should do.

It was such a big deal because they are the natural enemy of vampires and they bent the rules for me. I stay in touch with them and send gifts and money for all celebrations.

He stayed werewolf and disappeared from La Push until I told him I was returning to Forks.

So he, like me, is forever young. He never imprinted though he did tell me he loved me just before I left with Sophie for Volterra which was just before I gave birth.

He has never meet Selene and I can't wait for two of my favourite people in the world to meet face to face.

I do love Jake but not like he loved me.

Charlie died not long after _they_ left from a gunfight in the general store, probably the most exciting thing that has happened in this small, quiet town, and I inherited the house and all his money. Renee and Phil now have their own family to worry about and believe I have died.

I felt bad for Selene. She never got to meet her grandfathers, grandmothers, aunts, uncles or father. I try I really do but, frankly, they're not the easiest people to find.

"We're home" Sophie sang.

I was so caught up in thought that I missed the entire trip.

We had stop in front of a gorgeous mansion where my dad's house once stood. We had the house knocked down and rebuilt but designed after the old house so it still has the bright yellow cupboards and all the same furniture but two extra rooms and an open floor plan.

"Ma are you ok?" Selene said.

"I'm fine sweetheart'" I replied smiling, she brings out a maternal side of me I didn't even know I had.

I started playing with the sun necklace that I had received from Selene for my human birthday. It matched her crescent moon one. Though hers is silver and mine is gold.

Sophie's is a bronze star.

"Well it looks like we have school tomorrow" I said.

"Ok" Selene said as she grabbed her bags and entered the house.

She fits in quite well with humans. The only thing is she has to be super careful around humans with her powers.

We unpacked and hung around watching TV for a bit and then get Selene to sleep. Well tried to anyway.

As soon as I suggested her sleeping I heard the roar of a motorbike coming up the driveway. "Jake!" I exclaimed and I ran out to meet him.

Selene followed me curious to what had made me so excited.

"Hey" Jake said crushing him to my chest. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the smell of werewolf as did Sophie. Suddenly I couldn't smell him at all and knew Selene was masking his scent as well as ours.

"Mum who's that?" Selene said slightly dreamily.

"Oh right Jacob this is my daughter Selene. Selene this is my best friend Jacob" I said pointing to them in turn.

Jacob looked speechless. I laughed in my head.

"Hi" Jake said looking like a blind man who has just seen the sun for the first time.

"Hi" Selene said shyly, looking at him between her lashes and blushing. Something she definitely inherited from me.

Jake just stared at her as if he looked away she would disappear.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone then" I said overjoyed that my best friend and my daughter were in love. This way I get Jake the way I always wanted as family.

I walked in the house and sat down with Sophie and for no particular reason we laughed.

**JPOV (Jake's POV)**

I pulled up into the driveway of the Swan's house. It looked pretty much the same just bigger and grander.

I knew Bella would want to keep it as close as possible to the original house. But with a kid she wanted to make it bigger.

I used to hate the thing that was killing her. I did love her but that love had died down when she left. I still felt that pull to her. But as I saw Bella run out I didn't feel that pull anymore. Sure I still love her but now I love her the way she loved me as a best friend, a sister, family.

"Hey" I said as I pulled her into a hug. _God she smells rank! Stupid vampire smell _I thought. Suddenly the smell was gone but before I could question it I heard _her_.

"Mum who is that?" I heard the sweetest voice say. It was like a flowing river but better. My head snapped up to be met with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had black almost blue hair and brilliant hazel eyes, a figure to die for and a sweet heart shaped face.

"Oh right Jacob this is my daughter Selene. Selene this is my best friend Jacob" So this is her daughter she certainly looked like Bella.

Suddenly, I felt as if my life was being snipped away like strings on a balloon. But before I could float far I was being pulled back down and being reattached with steel cables. I felt like a new person.

This must be what imprinting felt like. I figured I had imprinted because nothing else mattered but her. My life revolved around her. The _world_ revolved around her. I would do anything for her. I would be her everything. Just like Sam thought about Emily and Quil and Claire and Jared and Kim and Paul and my sister. She kept me tied to earth not gravity. As long as she was here so was I.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" she said looking at me from between her lashes and blushing. Maybe, just maybe, she felt it too.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone then" I heard Bella say happily. I didn't reply because I could not stop staring at the most beautiful creature to ever live.

I could hear her heartbeat as fast as humming birds wings and she blushed and blood pumped through her veins.

"So you start school tomorrow?" I asked. The best thing I could ask her was if she had school! Are you fucking me? I silently cursed myself.

"Yeah. You?" She replied smiling like she found something funny in what I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to school with you" I said.

"That's great I'm looking forward to getting to know you" she said with a slight seductive tone. Thank God she doesn't know her father otherwise I would be D-E-A-D. You know coz he would come storming out here and all.

"Really why?" I said matching her tone.

"Oh just because I've always wanted to know the man that mom talked about ALL the time. I have always wanted to know if the things she said about you are true" she answered flashing me a sexy grin. Without me realising it, until now, we had gotten closer. Now we were pretty much in each other's face.

"Really? And what has your mother said about me?" I asked flashing her my sexy grin.

"That is for me to know and for you to figure out" she smiled up at me. It was times like these, well this is actually a first, that I loved my height. I towered over her 5'10" with my 6'3".

This isn't really going the way I planned but I actually like this way better.

"I like your motorbike" She stated with a seductive undertone.

"Thank you" I said grinning at her. "Do you ride?" I asked cheekily with a clear double meaning.

"I surf, skate and can drive but I can't ride a motorcycle. Is it fun?" she asked giggling at my suggestiveness.

"Heaps. Hey, why don't I drive you to school tomorrow?" I said.

That would be good having her holding on to me. _Down boy! She's your best friend's daughter_. Well, Bella seemed pleased we're getting along…

"That would be awesome thanks!" She smiled a huge smile and invited me in.

"I would love to" I replied, smiling secretly to myself.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. Her hand was surprisingly warm, only slightly lower than that of a normal human. I felt a spark of electricity flow when she touched me. I wonder if she felt it too.

She pulled me into the house and sat down on the couch next to her mum.

"Ma I'm going to school with Jacob if that's ok" Selene told her mother.

"Sure honey just promise me not to forget your mobile" What a weird request especially from Bella.

"Ok. I need it anyway I promised Uncle Dem and Felix I would call them before my first day of school" she smiled in reply.

"Ok good" Bella said satisfied.

Selene and I yawned at the same time, which weirdly made Bella's grin grow like a billion times larger.

"Time for bed and this time I mean it" Bella ordered.

"Wanna spend the night?" Selene asked in slightly suggestive tone. _More than you know…_

"Bella?" I asked for permission. I think my voice broke… Ok I know it did… *dejected face* **(:P)**

"Sure use the guest room it's across from Selene's" Bella smiled as if happy for us. But she is Bella so she probably is.

I walked upstairs and took off my shirt ready to sleep in just my boxers.

I then remembered that I left my keys in my bike and needed to go get them so I did still wearing my jeans. But on my way up I turned right instead of left and walk in on Selene changing.

She screamed. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled. She turned wearing nothing but the jeans she had on before and a bra.

"Oh no it's ok you just scared the crap out of me" she replied laughing.

Her eyes glazed over as she looked at me. I drew myself up proudly. It felt good to know that she was staring at my chest and abs.

I stared at her body too. I knew I shouldn't but it was right there what did you want me to do?

We stood there for a while staring at each other. She was first to snap out of it and looked into my eyes.

I looked back into her chocolate brown. Hang on wasn't her eyes hazel before!

"Um weren't your eyes hazel before?" I asked ruining the moment a little but I couldn't help it.

"Oh yeah see I have 3 powers: I can put thoughts and memories in other heads but they must be mine, I'm a shield breaker and I can absorb other vampires' powers as long as they have a physical aspect to them." She said.

"So let me guess you met a vamp with powers to change their looks" I said.

"Yup. But I can only change them to my hereditary colours, such as, the one I was born with, silver, my mum's old brown eyes, dad's green, golden or hazel. It's the same with my hair. I can have black, brown, bronze or a coppery-browny-gold hair colour. Personally, I like the copper hair colour." She said.

"Personally, I think you would look great with anything" I said trying and surprisingly succeeding in being charming. She blushed.

"Does my being half naked bother you?" I asked jokingly. **(I totally had to put this line in :P)**

"Only if mine bothers you" she said laughing. It doesn't bother me one bit actually… _NO! BAD JAKE! _I mentally scolded myself.

The moonlight streamed in the window making her skin sparkling subtly not very much like a vampire at all.

I couldn't help myself in that moment I had to do. I kissed her, with all I had. And amazingly she returned it with equal passion and love.

"Sorry, I just kinda lost it. I mean you're so beautiful and I feel like I've known you for ages. But you're completely in your right to hate me..." I rambled.

She cut me off with a kiss. "You talk too much. Has anyone ever told you that?" she teased.

"I believe many people have told me that but if this is your preferred way of shutting me up I won't complain" I said sweeping down for one last kiss before I told her.

"You ever heard of imprinting?" I asked.

"Yes why?" she answered.

"What do you know about it?" I asked ignoring her question for now.

"Well it's when a werewolf finds the love of their life. They would be and do anything for them. Some say they imprint so they become better wolves other say it's when they find the perfect woman to produce an heir. It's really rare" she said. Boy, she knows a lot.

She must have noticed me staring at her weirdly because next she said "I'm really into mythology. Ever since I found out what I was, I wanted to know everything about human interpretations of us" I nodded.

"Well I think…wait I know I have imprinted on you" I told her in one breath.

"Well all I can say is that even though I met you like 10 minutes ago I feel like I've known you much longer. As a part vampire I recognise you as my mate" she said smiling sweetly up at me.

"You have no idea who much those words mean to me" I told her.

"Neither do you" she smirked. I kissed her again.

"You should go I need like a night's sleep to be able to stay up for a while" she said smiling sadly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning than" I said not moving. I didn't really want to go.

"Unless you want to stay here?" she asked.

"Umm okay" I said not wanting to sound too eager.

"Uhh ok just let me change" she said. I then re-noticed that she was only in a bra and jeans.

"Right, I'll just be outside then" I said reluctantly.

As I stepped outside there was my worst nightmare. A bubbly, _extremely_ happy Bella!

**BPOV**

The kids went upstairs to bed and Soph and I stayed downstairs talking and laughing.

We headed upstairs a little bit later, each heading to our own rooms.

I heard someone walk down the stairs. It was heavier than Selene's so it must be Jake.

The front door opened and about 30 seconds later the front door closed and the feet ascended the stairs.

The door to Selene's room opened and she screamed. I ran to her room and the door was left slightly ajar.

I peeked in and standing shirtless was Jacob with Selene standing in a bra and jeans.

I know a normal parent would be worried but I trust them both and love them to death. So I won't jump to conclusions and make them upset.

They were talking so I decided to go hunting taking Sophie with me to give them a little privacy.

Luckily there was a forest surrounding the house so we didn't go too far and would be back quickly.

When we arrived back, Sophie went to her room and I went back to Selene's room to see Jake stepping out of Selene's room. I smiled hugely.

I think I scared Jake slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to suppress a hundred watt smile.

"Nothin'?" Jake said though it sounded more like a question.

"I'll believe that when I don't see you step out of my daughter's room" I said faking being stern and upset.

"Ummm, yeah, well about that..." Jake stuttered.

"Jake, don't worry. I trust you both enough that you won't do anything either of you aren't ready for" I said gently.

"So you really don't mind?" Jake asked.

"Not at all, I'm actually really happy for you guys" I said.

"Ok good coz I may have imprinted on her and she told me I was her mate" Jake said really fast. It was times like these I was glad I was a vampire.

"WHAT?" I half yelled excitedly as Jake covered my mouth.

"Sorry I'm just really happy!" I said.

"Umm ok" He replied.

"How often is it that your only child ends up mated to/imprinted on by your best friend creating a permanent bond between them?" I asked kind of exasperatedly.

"Umm never?" Why does he keep answering in questions?

I just shook my head and walked towards my room. At the last minute I turned around to see Jake about to step into her room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" I whispered knowing full well they can hear me.

"Damn well then we can't do anything" Selene whispered back jokingly. I chuckled and went to my room to relax and prepare for hell, High School.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Well here is a new story that has been forced in to publication by my friend Randomcrazy! Who will pay for this! I am actually quite proud of it and know exactly where it is heading but I was planning to hold off but anyway!

Xoxo

Randomness96


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

After losing Bella I have been absolutely miserable. It was made even worse when I caught news of her death.

She was apparently mauled by a wild animal. They didn't find a body and I hope to God she was turned into a vampire. The knowledge she was truly out there somewhere was all I needed to continue on with my pointless existence.

God, I still sound so selfish and she's not even around anymore.

I still remember my last night with her (with a vampiric memory I am not going to ever forget) and can't believe that it really happened. I showed her how much I loved her, which made it hurt all the more when she readily believed I didn't love her anymore and that she was just a simple distraction. Did she really think me that kind of person? To be intimate with someone then just turn around and leave?

Everyone in the house was depressed even Rosalie and surprisingly it wasn't because Emmett was. It was because she genuinely missed Bella like everyone else.

We had a new member his name is Anthony. He was still in Greenland providing us with a cover story. But he knew of our past with Bella and was devastated when he discovered he would never get to meet her. He quite simply adored her because of the all the stories we told him of her, the one and only time any of us have ever willingly spoken of her, Forks or her name for that matter.

For reasons unknown, coughAlicecough, we were heading back to Forks, Washington. The place it all started. I already felt empty and lifeless and returning to the final resting place of my love just made it worse.

Alice has been blocking me for months now, singing song after song in various languages. I was slightly worried but really too depressed to care.

We entered the house that we left so long ago along with the love of my existence.

It was refurnished and filled before the next day which, unfortunately, consisted of school.

We were ready for school pretty fast and decided to take my Volvo to school as always.

The next few days passed uneventfully until the arrival of the new kids. There was apparently four; three Swans and Duck...I mean Black. Stupid Emmett and his childish mind! When we heard they were Swans we were all filled with pain and memories flooded our minds. It was painful but we knew it was not _her_.

We saw them the next morning, two brunette vampires, one who looked and smelled suspiciously like Bella, walked out of a silver 2025 Mitsubishi Eclipse. She smelled like strawberries and freesia just like Bella but it was different the distinct earthy smell of a forest after it has rained clung to her as well as the sweet smell of a vampire.

The one that looked strangely like Bella was beautiful. I know I shouldn't think that but she was. She had large golden orbs that showed depth and wisdom beyond age, full red lips, beautiful long wavy brown hair with red tints and a gorgeous angular face. She was curvy in all the right place and lightly muscled.

She was all around one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. She wore a long electric blue top that stop about mid-thigh with black leggings and jacket. She also wore golden ballet flats. The other girl is wearing blue skinny jeans, a thin grey cardigan, a dark purple halter top and chunky matching heels.

Man, I gotta stay out of Alice's head when she shops!

A tall Indian-American looking guy stepped off a black Harley Davison with a girl with long ringlet curled black hair to her lower back and eyes almost the exact replica of Bella's eyes except they were a silvery grey.

Come to think of it she looked shockingly like Bella, yet so different. She was more angular and vampire-ish. It was plain weird. Especially because the girl had a distinct heartbeat that sounded like hummingbird's wings and you could smell and hear the blood going through her veins and yet she didn't smell all that appetizing. It was impossible for her to be a vampire-ised Bella

From what I heard Bella had no children, no siblings but it may be like a cousin or something.

The guy simply wore jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers and the girl wore black skinny jeans, heeled boots on the outside of her jeans and a leather jacket.

She started to walk to the school but was stopped and flung onto the back of 'that big Indian dude' as Emmett refers to him in his head.

The thoughts of my family were strangely protective. Mine were the worst, all I could think was _no she's mine no man can touch her like that_ strangely though it was not romantic in ANY way it was more…fatherly…

She giggled. Her mind was blank and so was the brunette vampire standing protectively next to her.

"Ma relax it's all going to be ok. I promise" the young girl said to the vampire quickly and quietly so the humans wouldn't pick it up holding her arm as the lady stood looking angry and hurt yet totally emotionless. She turned to the young one and smiled a motherly smile.

We were early to school so they just hung out in the car park as the brunette standing by the car walked to get their schedules. It was very hard to get a read on her mind as it was a confusing jumble of profanity and anxiety.

"Ma is Aunt Sophie ok?" the girl asked.

"She's fine she just needs to calm down" the other said in a dazzling voice that sound like the chiming of church bells.

"Oh that reminds me!" the girl exclaimed.

"What is it Nessie?" the boy asked.

"Nessie?" the girl on his back said cocking her eyebrows.

"Umm well...it's from your second name...You know like a nickname" the boy said.

"Nessie...I like it Jakey" The one known as Nessie said.

"I'm glad" he must really like her. That smile alone was proof. It was the same smile I see in my family, the same smile I used to give..._her._

She whipped out her phone and speed dialled a number.

"HEY FELIX!" she yelled into the phone. He must have said something funny because she started laughing

"Hahaha so how goes it? Hey Dem I love you too" she said. That Jake guy glared at the phone and the girl giggled.

"Nothin' Demi" The girl was silent then laughed again.

"Soon definitely before my birthday I swear… Yes of course!... In like 4 months... It's not that long... I'll see what I can do. But I trust you and the girls to plan the party in my absence. I'm thinking a masquerade ball… OK love you too Heidi!... Ok. I can invite anyone I want right?... No one... You'll get to meet him if you let me invite him. Shit...I mean... Yes a him... Yes... Dem, Felix you touch him I kill you!... You should be... Remember what happened last time... That's better... Well I better go to class see you soon. I love you all tell Gramps and Janey and Ally I love them! Oh hi! Love you guys' too ok bye!" was her side of the conversation of no sense.

Felix? Heidi? These were the names that sounded familiar. And Tell gramps I love _them? _Is Gramps not only one person? Who are 'Janey' and 'Ally'? These thoughts swirled around my head in an endless circle.

I couldn't get a good read on the guy because his mind was a mess of jealousy, love, hatred and anger so it was hard to follow and make sense of so he was no help and I couldn't hear the girls anyway.

When he looked at the girl, Nessie, his thoughts seemed to clear as he focused on how much he loves her. Imprint? Isn't that a term the La Push wolves use?

Alice huffed beside me. _I can't see our futures anymore! _Alice thought. I looked at her in shock.

She showed me what she saw. It was completely black as if we didn't have a future. I knew we would though as Alice saw us on a plane. _Why are we on a plane?_

_What do we do?_ Alice asked me in her head. I shrugged.

We walked to class. Alice, Jasper and I had the same junior Calculus class with the girl and the guy who seemed permanently attached to her.

"Class this is Selene Swan and Jacob Black. I'm sure you can make them feel welcome. You two can take the table at the back" Our teacher Mr Munro said. So he is a La Push wolf. He must be the one who mysteriously disappeared. Why doesn't he smell like one though? Swan huh she is related to Bella.

Jacob had his arm around Selene. He tensed and she ran a hand up and down his arm to calm him as he was shaking.

They took their seats hand in hand and didn't seem to want to drop the others. They took out their books but sat there talking the whole time.

When the bell rang he swiftly pulled her up and grabbed her hand.

"Why the rush Jacob?" Selene asked.

"Can't a guy want to be able to spend quality time with their girls without the rest of the student body staring at them?" He asked jokingly.

"Sure but there would still be a catch" she replied.

"Fine I have food in my locker and I'm hungry" He said quickly.

Selene smirked. "Of course you are babe." She said knowingly.

"Don't give me that look" he said.

"This better?" she asked changing her look swiftly to something flirty and seductive. It was kinda sickening. This is how Carlisle must feel when Emmett and Rose get…_handsy_.

"Much" Jake replied pulling her in for a very heated make out session in the middle of the classroom. Luckily, for me, I can't throw up or I would have!

Selene giggled. "Come on let's find Ma" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. I shuddered and Alice and Jasper laughed. Damn them.

I only just noticed then that their minds were both blank. I swear I heard his mind before.

They rushed out of the room hand-in-hand.

I shook off the weird feelings and swiftly walked to my next class.

**SPOV**

Jake called me Nessie. I like it. It derives from my second name Renesmee and is the nickname for the Loch Nest Monster which is also deemed mythical. So it matches. It was so sweet of him to come with a name just for me.

_Did I really just mental swoon? The things this guy does to me_

I called Volturi having promised Dem and Felix I would call them before class. Being on Jake's back and all it was kinda hard reaching my phone in my front pocket without touching his ass which just made him smirk…until I smacked him _lightly_ on the arm.

I pressed speed dial 2, the personal Volturi line that Gianna doesn't answer.

"HEY FELIX!" I yelled in the phone just to piss him off.

"Jeez think you can be any louder _Piccolo __Principessa_" Felix said in his thick Italian accent. _Piccolo __Principessa_ was the name guard gave me at birth it means 'little princess' in Italian. I'm pretty sure it's a crack at my size. My entire life I've been the smallest in the castle it wasn't until I was 5 that I was taller than Janey and Ally and they're a little under 5 foot.

"Hahaha so how goes it?" I asked.

"Hey don't I get any love?" I heard Demitri ask, must have me on speaker.

"Hey Dem I love you too" I replied appeasing him. I giggled at the look on Jacob's face he was seriously jealous of them.

"What's so funny?" Dem asked.

"Nothin' Demi"

"Hey Selene" I heard Heidi say. She was Demitri's mate and the best aunty you could ever ask for. I loved all of them in Italy. I grew up there and they helped raise and protect me.

"When are you coming home?" Heidi whined. I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Soon definitely before my birthday I swear" I said just as depressed as her for being away from home.

"Can we throw you a party?" she asked excited now. YAY see this is why I love Heidi she's so sweet! Asking permission first.

"Yes of course!" I confirmed instantly.

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"In like 4 months" I answered.

"But that's too far away. We won't have time to plan your party" Heidi whined

"It's not that long" I laughed.

"Can you come any earlier?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do. But I trust you and the girls to plan the party in my absence. I'm thinking a masquerade ball" I said smiling at my mum.

"What a great idea!" she gushed. "YAY I love you Selene" Heidi said. I could tell she was bouncing with excitement.

"I love you too Heidi" I said beaming.

"I'll see you then" Heidi said preparing to get off the phone.

"Ok. I can invite anyone I want to right?" I asked. I really wanted Jake to meet them. I had a power to conceal smell so they don't have to worry about that.

"So who is it?" she asked obviously fishing for gossip.

"No one" I said innocently. "You'll get to meet him if you let me invite him" I said to appease her slightly and get her off my back. "Shit...I mean" damn I slipped up.

"HIM!" Heidi shrieked into the phone.

"Yes a him" I said sighing. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Are you sure he'll come?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want me to be hurt by his refusal...I think

"Yes" I replied honestly.

I heard what sounded like plotting in the background. Thank God for speaker phone.

"Dem, Felix you touch him I kill you!" I said knowing it was them who were plotting.

"OOOOOHHHH we're so scared" Felix drawled.

"You should be. Remember what happened last time" I said reminding them of the last prank I pulled on them when they purposely went against my wishes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath. Let's just say their rooms got really smelly and super smelling powers did not help.

"That's better. Well I better go to class see you soon. I love you all tell Gramps and Janey and Ally I love them!" I said sensing the bell about to ring.

"We're here Sweetheart. We love you" I heard Grandpa Marcus say.

"Oh hi! Love you guys' too ok bye!" I said and from there I went to find Aunt Sophie feeling the burning gaze of five vampires on me as I walked away.

I found her just outside the main office. Jacob and I were juniors and Mum and Aunt Sophie were senior this year.

Jake placed me down as we reached her and opted to grab my hand instead.

"Bells didn't you say that one of _them_ had the ability to read minds?" Aunt Sophie asked as we approached.

"Yes" mum replied placing her hands on Aunt Sophie's temples.

"Jake, bend down" I ordered hearing the laughter of my family as he instantly obeyed and crouched down low. He was too bloody tall.

I placed my hands on his temples and concentrated on placing my mother's shield around him. I had met a vampire with the ability to share powers.

"What was that?" he asked as I let go and he stood to his full 6'3" height.

"I placed part of my shield in your head so even if I'm not with you your mind is protected" I replied smiling up at him.

"Why would I not be around you?" Jake asked slightly cockily. I just rolled my eyes.

"Would you really follow me into the _girls' _bathroom?" I asked as my mum and aunt giggled and Jake rolled his eyes "didn't think so" I said smugly.

"Here guys" Aunt Sophie said looking happy to see me and Jake together as she handed us a map, a slip to be signed by our teachers and our schedules.

"Well I have my first 3 classes with Jake. We all have lunch together, I have biology after lunch, alone, I have gym with all of you and then we go home" I said smiling brightly.

"What do they think we'll wag on our first day?" Jake asked laughing at the pink slip he had in his hand.

"Well I did do that once" I replied cheekily as mum and Sophie laughed at Jake's dumbstruck expression. I had my rebellious time. It just didn't involve a human killing spree.

I quickly memorised the map and handed it to Jake who also memorised it. He put me down and wrapped his arm around my waist as I did the same.

We walked to our first class Calculus. Yay maths! (Note the sarcasm).

As we walked in Jacob tensed slightly and gripped my hips harder. I ran a hand up his arm to calm him from the shaking. I hissed so lowly even the vamps didn't hear it.

It was my father, aunt and uncle. Mum showed me pictures from her human life. She never told their names though. I knew it hurt mum to talk about them let alone think about them. But I knew them anyway I was told by my family.

I walked to the teacher and handed him our slips for him to sign. He looked at me and his heart speed up. I stifled a laugh as Jake growled lowly so not even the teacher 2 feet away could hear.

"Class this is Selene Swan and Jacob Black. I'm sure you can make them feel welcome. You two can take the table at the back" Our teacher Mr Munro said smiling creepily at me. I repressed a shudder at the look he had on his face.

I looked at my father and saw recognition flash on his face. Shit this can't be good.

Jacob was still tense so I continued running a hand up and down his arm to calm him.

We took our seats hand-in-hand, refusing to drop hands, and pulled out our books.

We spent the whole lesson telling each other about our lives. I told him about my trips around the world learning their cultures and ways of life and he told me about his.

When the bell rang Jake grabbed my hand and yanked me up.

"Why the rush Jacob?" I asked.

"Can't a guy want to be able to spend quality time with their girls without the rest of the student body staring at them?" He asked jokingly looking at our staring classmates.

"Sure but there would still be a catch" I replied. I know Jake even if it was only for a day. He wants something.

"Fine I have food in my locker and I'm hungry" He said quickly. I saw the flash in his eyes and knew he wanted to get away from the vampires before he ripped them apart.

I smirked. "Of course you are babe." I said knowingly.

"Don't give me that look" he said.

"This better?" I asked changing my look to something flirty and seductive.

"Much" Jake replied and he grabbed me and kissed the life out of me. I knew it was partly a distraction and didn't mind that much.

I giggled into the kiss earning a growl from my boyfriend. "Come on let's find Ma" I said as I pulled him out of the room by his arm.

"That was hard" Jake said through clenched teeth. I resisted the urge to reply with _'that's what she said'_ as I deemed it inappropriate for this situation.

"It's alright babe. I understand" I said soothingly running my hand up and down his chest. Luckily he calmed. I giggled in my head when I felt his muscles contract under my touch.

I understand how he was angry I felt the same. They told my mother they loved her and they left just like that *mental finger snap*, not to mention they left her pregnant with a killer baby aka me and she had to go through it alone.

"Keep doing that baby and I'll jump you instead of at the vampires" Jacob said smirking referring to the way I was stroking his chest.

"And if that was my intention" I whispered in his ear smirking right back. I felt pride well up inside me when I felt him shiver slightly and a very obvious problem he was having that was by no means small.

"Then you are in very big trouble" He replied smiling bending down to kiss me.

"PDA! NOT WHAT I NEED TO SEE!" I heard being screamed through the halls. I looked up to see my Aunt covering her eyes.

I laughed and Jake chuckled but kissed me chastely anyway.

"Is there something wrong Sophie?" I asked giggling at her face that was screwed up in mock disgust. Mum was giggling next to her.

"There's a lot _wrong_ right now but get to class little one" Sophie said smiling smugly. She knows I hate it when she calls me that. I growled playfully and faked stalked off to my next class, English.

The rest of the day passed quickly it wasn't until lunch that anything major happened.

**JPOV**

I looked at my gorgeous girlfriend and smiled. Who wouldn't?

I had the hottest girlfriend, the coolest family, I can live forever with the love of my life and our family. The only downside at the moment is that we're going to school with the _Cullen's._

I stared into her eyes, taking note of how the imperfections made her eyes actually look like full moons. They glowed brilliantly, the moved smoothly from black to white but were mostly grey and the black spots of imperfections looked like craters. They were amazing.

She smiled at me and turned to our Italian teacher. I'm not sure why I took Italian but damn Selene was sexy when she spoke Italian. I know she's fluent in it as well as French and just about every other language but takes it in case she ever slips up and starts rattling off in Italian since they're saying they're from Michigan.

The bell rang and I leapt up pulling Selene with me.

"You _still_ hungry?" She asked me ginning playfully.

"Well if it involves you sure" I half joked grinning lecherously.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me out of the classroom.

We went to the cafeteria and lined up for food. I got a giant mountain of food.

"Please me tell me you're not going to eat all that" Selene said staring at the mountain of food.

"Of course not this is for you" I said handing her a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of Coke and grinning.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're such a pig" she said jokingly.

"Why thank you" I said taking that as a compliment.

We sat down with Sophie and Bells at a table at the opposite side to _them. _

Nessie sat beside me and in front of Bella at the table.

We were half way through lunch, which I spent half of scaring off guys that tried to hit on Bella and MY Nessie, when her phone rang.

"Hello" Ness answered cheerfully when she picked up the phone.

"Hey" a male voice floated out of the phone and I immediately tensed. I could tell by the sound of his voice that it was a vampire.

"How are you?" she asked smiling largely. A wave of jealous rolled over me. Who the hell was this guy?

"I'm pissed I didn't get to talk to you this morning" he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great thanks honey" she said smiling up at me. I gave her a tight smile back not missing the way her face fell when she saw it.

"I heard there is a ball to be thrown" he said in a thick British accent that sounded as if it came from medieval times.

"You have heard right good sir" she replied in the same elegant British accent. He laughed.

"Then you must save me a dance my beautiful lady. Well I'll see you soon the masters' call. I'll talk to you later" he said cheerfully.

"I look forward to it my lord. I love you" she said my body shook with rage who the hell was this kid?

"I love you too. Bye" and with that he hung up as I growled deep in my chest only loud enough for the supernatural to hear.

"What's wrong Jake?" Selene asked shocked at my outburst.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm just annoyed my girlfriend just got off the phone with some unknown male vampire that she loves" I spat sarcastically. The look she gave me literally broke my heart.

"So you're saying that you don't trust me?" she said in a small, hurt voice, looking so crushed.

I immediately reigned in my anger and jealousy. "No that's not…"

"Well it's either that or you think I'm a total slut! And honestly I don't know which is worse!" she cut me off fiercely.

"Nessie I…" I started only to get interrupted again.

"Don't you Nessie me! I need to go" she said getting up and turning to leave. I grabbed her arm to stop her but she simply shrugged me off and walked out turning her head enough so I could see the tears running down her face. I was such an asshole.

I looked to Bella and Sophie for help. Sophie shook her head and said "Nope you're on your own for this one" while Bella simply gestured for me to go after her. I heeded their advice and jumped up following the delicious scent of a wet forest and lavender that was distinctly my imprint to the outside wall of the front office that faced the car park.

She was sitting down, leaning against it and sobbing into her hands.

"Baby I'm so so…" I started.

"Don't. You shouldn't have to apologise. I was completely irrational in there. There was no way you would know about my brother Alec. I haven't told you about him and obviously mom hasn't either..." she rambled trailing off at my firm expression.

"No I should apologise. I shouldn't have immediately jumped to the conclusion that you had someone else. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain first." I said meaning every single word. I pulled her against my chest feeling her tears continue to fall. I pulled her back slightly to wipe them away.

"But…" she said only to be cut off by me.

"No buts. You are right. How was I to know about your brother, which I would like an explanation for by the way," I said pausing when she giggled at my teasing "but I was also right. I shouldn't have jumped straight to the 'other man' conclusion. I don't think you're that type of person" I said firmly but gently rubbing her back soothingly.

"Alec and Jane are twins. Two of the Volturi's finest guards. Jane can cause an illusion of pain with a simple look while Alec, ever the opposite, can cut you off from your senses in any combination. Mom took them in as her children and I took them as my brother and sister. They were both changed aged 16. Both saved by one of my grandfathers, Aro, from being burnt at the stake as witches.

I'm closest to Alec the more reserved of the two. We'd spend hours together just sitting and talking. I can tell him absolutely anything and he'd sit there and listen and help me with any problem and vice versa. I'm still very close to Jane but we prefer to spend our time together sparring rather than talking." She grinned widely at this. I smiled too.

"That's great baby. I hope our kids are lucky enough to have such wonderful family members" she giggled at this.

"I just hope that after you meet them you're still able to have kids" she said jokingly a teasing smile gracing her lips.

I visible blanched. Suddenly, going home to Italy with her seemed less than appealing.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

This is one of my favourite fics so I'm going to concentrate on this one for a while. I apologise to anyone who prefers my other stories.

Randomnes96 xoxo


End file.
